1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent mechanical strength, heat resistance, solvent resistance and appearance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having such properties, which is suitably used for the production of industrial parts.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition obtained by melt-kneading a polyphenylene sulfide resin with a 3-methyl-1-butene polymer, which has excellent mechanical strength, heat resistance and chemical resistance of the polyphenylene sulfide and excellent moldability, heat resistance, chemical resistance and light weight of the 3-methyl-1-butene polymer in combination and provides a molded article having an excellent appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a polyphenylene sulfide resin is a material having excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance and mechanical strength, but this resin is defective in that the moldability is generally poor and the appearance of a molded article prepared from this resin is not good. Furthermore, since the resin is expensive, application fields are restricted.
In contrast, a 3-methyl-1-butene polymer has a light weight and excellent heat resistance, chemical resistance and moldability, but this polymer is not satisfactory in the rigidity at high temperatures.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 62-131046 discloses an invention on a composition formed by incorporating an inorganic or organic flame retardant and polyphenylene sulfide or polyphenylene oxide in a 3-methyl-1-butene polymer. However, this prior invention does not appear to have been intended to solve the problem of the poor moldability or bad appearance of the molded article, and in fact, no practical solution therefor is given. Furthermore, a technique of improving the physical properties, other than the flame retardancy, of a 3-methyl-1-butene polymer, especially the rigidity at a high temperature and normal temperature, is not known.